militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Mikaberidze
| birth_place = Aktobe, Kazakh SSR, USSR | ethnicity = Georgian | alma_mater =Florida State Univ. Ph.D, 2003 Tbilisi State University J.D, 2003 | occupation = historian, author and academic }} Alexander Mikaberidze ( , ; born 27 January 1978) is a Georgian lawyer, author and historian who specializes in Napoleonic studies, Russian history and Georgian history. He is an assistant professor of history and social sciences at Louisiana State University in Shreveport. Education and career Mikaberidze was born in 1978 in Aktobe, Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic, Soviet Union, where his parents worked. In 1990, they returned to the Georgian SSR, which gained independence in 1991. He graduated from Tbilisi State University in 1999 with a degree in international law. From 1996 to 2000, he worked with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Georgia, where he handled human rights issues and relations with the Council of Europe. Napoleonic studies In 1999, Mikaberidze was one of the founding members of the The Napoleonic Society of Georgia, dedicated to the study of the Revolutionary and Napoleonic eras (1799-1815). In 2000, he moved to the United States to devote himself to Napoleonic studies. Mikaberidze graduated with a Ph.D. in history in 2003 from the Institute on Napoleon and the French Revolution at Florida State University. He has taught at Florida State University and Mississippi State University, and lectured on strategy and policy at the U.S. Naval War College. Since 2007, he has been at Louisiana State University in Shreveport. For his contributions to Napoleonic studies, Mikaberidze has been elected a Fellow of the Royal Historical Society of the United Kingdom. and awarded the International Napoleonic Society's Legion of Merit Medal and La Renaissance Française's Médaille d'or du Rayonnement Culturel. Mikaberidze has been the author, editor and translator of several books. His books The Russian Officer Corps in the Revolutionary and Napoleonic Wars, 1792-1815 and The Battle of Borodino: Napoleon versus Kutuzov won the Literary Award of the International Napoleonic Society for 2005 and 2007, respectively. His latest book, The Napoleonic Wars: A Global History, was published in July 2015. He has translated two books so far by 19th-century Russian lieutenant general and military historian Alexander Mikhailovsky-Danilevsky: The Russo-Swedish War of 1808-1809, Vol. 1 & 2 (2006) and The Russo-Turkish War of 1806-1812 (2002). Mikhailovsky-Danilevsky wrote four books on the Napoleonic Wars at the request of Tsar Nikolai I. Additionally he is the editor-in-chief of the periodical The Napoleonic Scholarship and an editor for the Consortium on the Revolutionary Era. Notable works * * * * * * * * * * * * [Protection of Human Rights and Basic Freedoms within the Council of Europe Framework: European Court on Human Rights], Judge's Library Series. Tbilisi: GCI. 2000. References External links * Profile and bibliography — LSUS * — CSPAN * Mikaberidze interview — The Fondation Napoléon Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tbilisi Category:People from Aktobe Category:Tbilisi State University alumni Category:Florida State University alumni Category:Louisiana State University in Shreveport faculty Category:Fellows of the Royal Historical Society Category:Historians from Georgia (country) Category:Translators from Georgia (country) Category:Military historians